No Secrets
by emm-ee-emm
Summary: Danny's parents are kidnapped and he is forced to reveal his secret to them. Only this time, Clockwork won't be around to fix it. Rated for safety. 2 down, 1 to go. R&R! UPDATE: No, there isn't a Reality Gauntlet, either!
1. WTF? I don't get it, either

**No Secrets**

_By: emeeem_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, althoughI wish I had ghost powers.**

"Beware!" screamed the Box Ghost as he had just been defeated for the millionth time.

"That's getting so old!" exclaimed a frustrated Danny. The Box Ghost had been proving harder to catch than usual today. "You're even more of a fruit loop than Plasmius!"

Danny took out the Fenton Thermos and finally captured the Box Ghost _again_. "Finally. I'm rid of him for a while."

"Danny!" called Jazz as she ran up the street.

"Yeah?" asked Danny as he flew to the ground and became human again, "Whadda you want?"

_J: _"Do you know if Mom and Dad went anywhere?"

_D: _"If they did, I didn't know about it."

_J: _"Well, they're not at the house."

_D: _"Really? That's strange. Don't they usually tell us where they are?"

_J: _"Yeah, but neither of us know anything."

_D:_ "Correction: _You_ don't know anything."

_J:_ "Real mature. Let's just go and see if we can find anything."

_Fenton House_

Danny headed straight to his father's lab. _Could there be any clues in here? Maybe he was abducted by something that came through the portal?_ Danny had these kinds of thoughts the entire time. He got tired after about a half-hour, though. So he went to bed.

Exhausted from ghost hunting and going through his parents' stuff, he went straight to the bed and laid face down, head-in-pillow. He would have fallen asleep in a few minutes had he not felt a pencil-written note on his pillow, the white color of which blended in so nicely with the pillow case. It read:

_Dear Daniel,_

_You are probably wondering where your parents are. I have them. If you'd like to see them before I make them ghosts_ (A/N: euphemism for "kill them")_, get to my Wisconsin mansion within the next forty-eight hours. I'll be waiting. See you soon!_

_Sincerely,_

_Vlad Masters_

This gave Danny a new supply of bodily energy. He called, "Jazz, JAZZ!"

"What is it?" she asked, coming into his room.

"Check this out," he said, handing her the note.

Jazz read the note. A look of mixed anger and surprise crossed her face. "How could he do this? I thought he was after you."

"That's just it," said Danny, "I think they're bait meant for me."

"I'll go with you," sated Jazz like it was for certain.

"No, you won't," returned Danny, "You have no idea what he's capable of. He would flatten you in a second. And ghost hunting is my thing, remember?"

"Yeah," said Jazz, looking down and faking a look of disappointment, "I understand." But she was going to make sure she didn't miss this. She caught Danny's hint that Vlad was a half-ghost like he was.

Danny and Jazz went to bed, seeing nothing else they could do except prepare for tomorrow. Danny slept solidly, although not peacefully. Jazz could barely sleep, however. She was too excited about finding out about Vlad over the next couple of days. She had had no idea that there was another half-ghost in her life up to this point. But, she did manage to get some sleep before eight o' clock the next morning.

_Next Day_

_Danny_

Danny woke up earlier than his alarm would have liked, although he felt ready to awaken. It was 7:15 AM. He immediately went ghost and made sure Jazz was still asleep. He grabbed some quick breakfast and slipped out of the house, making as little noise as possible. Danny then got his bearings and started flying to Wisconsin, and Vlad's mansion. After a good couple of hours of boring flying, he saw a plane flying in the same direction. Danny was getting pretty tired, and he hitched a ride on the plane's roof. No only was it faster, it didn't take a toll on his powers. He had never tried to fly this far before, and didn't think about how hard it could have been.

Danny eventually noticed that the plane began to turn off of the path he wanted. He quickly started to fly in the right direction again. Wisconsin couldn't be too far away now. After another good hour, he finally reached the general area of where Vlad lived. Another fifteen minutes passed before he located and reached the mansion. One thing he didn't expect to see was the Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle (the RV). Wasn't that in front of their house the night before? His thoughts became dread as he turned human again before ringing the doorbell.

_Jazz_

Jazz woke to her alarm at eight o' clock. She checked in Danny's room to see if he had left yet. To her surprise, he wasn't there. She had to beat him to Wisconsin. If she could take out Vlad and rescue their parents, maybe she would redeem herself as a ghost hunter in Danny's eyes. She got dressed, grabbed a pack of pop tarts, and made a dash for the Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle (the RV). The sooner she could get on the road, the better.

She took the most direct highway at barely legal speeds. There were four almost-accidents, all of which would have been her fault, had she not previously driven the RV illegally and become so skilled with it. She got there in about four hours. Taking one of the weapons from the car, she hoped she hadn't missed the fight She ran into the mansion, ecto-blaster ready for action. In the main hall she found the Wisconsin Ghost (A/N: Vlad in ghost form) right in front of her. He shot an energy beam at the gun, making it useless. The ghost then trapped her and took her where he was holding their parents.


	2. Fruit Loopiness

**No Secrets**

_By: emeeem_

**Disclaimer: If I owned Danny Phantom, Vlad would not be as much of a seriously crazed up fruit-loop. But, he is, so I don't. I don't own Simon, either. Or any other copyrighted materials you may find mentioned here.**

_Chapter Two: Fruit-Loopiness_

The door was opened by (guess who?) Vlad Masters not ten seconds after Danny rang the doorbell. "Danny," he greeted seemingly happily, "What brings you here?"

Danny pulled out the note he and Jazz had found yesterday. "Oh," said Vlad.

"So," began Danny, "Where are they?"

"Someone's eager today, isn't he?" Vlad was acting extremely confident today.

"And my sister, too. Did you at least keep her and my parents together?" Danny was beginning to wonder how long this would take.

"All in good time," said Vlad. He brought Danny into the house and lead him through what seemed like an infinity of hallways. Danny checked his watch every ten to fifteen minutes over the course of almost three hours. He could've sworn that they passed through some of the halls multiple times.

Finally, they stopped. Only it seemed to be the most random of places: a fireplace. (A/N: I bet you all see where this is going.) Vlad did something with the four Packers trophies above it that resembled playing Simon. He finished and stepped back. For a couple of seconds, nothing happened. Then, the fireplace started to open inwards, leading to a flight of stairs that led into total darkness. Vlad clapped his hands twice and the stairway was instantly lit. The two of them proceeded down.

Another five minutes passed before they reached the bottom of the stairs. Vlad went into his ghost form. A large metal door opened for them automatically. Danny saw his parents and Jazz trapped in a large, metal cage.

"Now then, Danny," he said, finally sounding more evil, "Why don't you join them?"

Vlad threw Danny into the cage with the rest of his family and quickly shut it. All was going according to plan.

"HEY!" shouted Danny as he grabbed the bars.

"Do you want out?" asked Vlad. "Then go ahead. Get out. What's stopping you, hm? It's only a metal cage. It's not like you can phase through it. Or can you?"

"Danny," asked Jack, "What is he talking about? Is he suggesting something?"

"Mom, Dad, do you guys remember that accident I had in the lab a few months ago?" Danny knew he had no choice. It was this, or starve to death in a cage.

"Of course, how can we forget?" responded Jack.

"Yeah, we found you unconscious on the floor," added Maddie.

"Well," said Danny, not looking at them, "It changed my life. I've kept this from you guys until now, but-" He stopped talking and transformed into his ghost form. When the transformation was complete, he turned around.

"Danny?" gasped his mom.

"You're the ghost kid!" Jack sounded like he had just found out that the sky had turned orange.

"Yeah," he said, looking down. "I am. I'm sorry I deceived you guys, but now I'll make it up to you." He went intangible and exited the cage.

"Thank you," said Vlad, "Danny, you've just put phase one of my plan into 'completion' status. You play along very well."

"Wait," said a confused Danny, "was that all? You just wanted me to reveal myself to my parents? I've said it too many times now, but I need to say it again:"

Jazz joined in this time, saying:

"You are one, Seriously, CRAZED UP FRUIT LOOP!"

Vlad then spoke again. "And I've told you every time: I AM NOT A FRUIT LOOP!"

Jack and Maddie exchanged looks, wondering what the exchanged insults meant.

Danny tried a new trick he had been working on since their last meeting. He put his hands together, materialized ectoplasm between them, made a long beam out of it, and grabbed one end. The ecto-rod now resembled a sword. Vlad quickly proved he could do the same thing. And so started the climactic battle.

ALRIGHT! I left myself enough room for Chapter 3! YAY, ME! W00T! 1 4m n0t 4 n00b! 1 4m teh 1337-n355! Back to reality: Sorry the update took so long. Hopefully, the next update will not take as long. I promise this story ends soon. And thank you to all the people who gave me positive reviews. I hope this chapter is just as good.


	3. The Final Fight

**No Secrets**

_By: emeeem_

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. I'm pretty sure I own the plot of this story, but I might not. I'll have to look it up sometime.**

Quoted from the bottom of Chapter 2:

"Sorry the update took so long. Hopefully, the next update will not take as long. I promise this story ends soon. And thank you to all the people who gave me positive reviews. I hope this chapter is just as good."

LOL. "Not as long" he says. It's been almost a year. I do so apologize to all my readers for dropping off the face of the earth like I did. The story really does end soon (like, at the bottom of this web page).

_Chapter 3: The Final Fight_

Danny and Vlad had brought their ecto-swords forth at the end of the last chapter. Danny's was green; Vlad's was red. So naturally, they began to fight as if they were parodying a well-known science-fiction movie series involving an organization known as the "Jedi." They went at it for a few minutes. Danny became tired rather quickly. Soon, parrying anything from any direction became almost impossible. Vlad struck from everywhere. Sometimes, he attacked from everywhere simultaneously. Danny was just about at the end of his rope. Then, Vlad went over to one of the tables in his lab.

"Two things you should know, Daniel," he started.

"What?" asked a confused Danny.

"Well first, duck." Vlad threw his ecto-sword at Danny. Danny managed to dodge, but he ended up in a complete mess on the floor.

"And second, I said that the revelation was only part one of my plan. There's still part two." Vlad revealed the Ghost Gauntlet that he had just picked up. He flew at Danny, and proceeded to rip Danny Phantom out of Danny Fenton. His ghost half gone, Danny reverted to his human form. The next thing he knew, Vlad was ready to kill him. Then, Danny was suddenly shot by a blue-ish energy beam. His ghost form returned! Danny looked over at his dad, who was holding the Fenton Thermos. Apparently, Danny had dropped it when he phased through the cage. Danny took his ecto-sword out while Vlad was still in shock, and went through him, ripping out Vlad's ghost half. He kicked Vlad into the corner, with Plasmius still on the end of the ecto-sword, trying to get free. With Vlad distracted, Danny made the cage intangible, and his family fell out.

"Hey, Dad," said Danny in a quiet tone.

"Yeah?" asked Jack.

"Do you still have that belt that hurts ghosts who come into contact with the wearer?"

"Yeah, but it's in the Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle (the RV). And that's back at the house."

Jazz lit up immediately. "It's right outside, Dad. That's how I got here."

Danny turned to Jazz. "You and Mom, go to the car, and get me that belt. Dad and I will keep Vlad distracted."

"You got it," said Jazz as she and Maddie left for the Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle (the RV).

On their way out, they spotted two shadows in the hall that weren't theirs. But they kept running, with no time to check it out. They made it to the car and got the belt. While going back to Vlad's lab, they saw the two people who made the shadows.

While Maddie kept running with the belt, Jazz asked in surprise, "Sam? Tucker? What are you two doing here?"

"Not sure," said Tucker.

"Yeah," added Sam. "Vlad brought us here, and started leading us through the mansion. Then, Tucker tripped, I stayed to help him, and Vlad went on without us. We've been lost ever since."

"Actually," said Tucker, a triumphant look on his face, "I think that whoever wrote this scenario wanted Sam and I to make an appearance for some unknown reason."

"Right," said Jazz. "You two stay here. I have to go help Danny with defeating Vlad. I think I know what the plan is. Now it just has to play out."

"Okay, see ya!" said Tucker.

"Later", said Sam.

"Bye, guys," returned Jazz as she sped off.

Danny was still holding Plasmius on the end of his ecto-sword when Maddie got there. Jack was keeping Vlad busy in the corner. When Maddie arrived, she informed the boys of her return.

"Danny, catch!" she yelled as she threw the belt at him. Without thinking, Danny reached out with one hand and caught the belt. A few seconds later, he was writhing on the ground in pain in his human form. The belt lay right next to him.

"Aw, shoot!" said Maddie. "I forgot he was a ghost."

Danny opened his eyes just in time to see Plasmius reunite with Vlad. Jack backed away to behind Danny.

"Dad, get that belt on him!" Danny practically shouted.

Jack took the belt. In a display of acrobatics, close-calls, and clumsiness like none witnessed before, Jack made his way to Plasmius and put the belt around the ghost's waist. In a few seconds, Vlad was human again, and in pain on the floor.

"Now, let's go," said Danny, who could clearly see that Vlad was never going to get that thing off. Danny and his family returned to the car, bringing Sam and Tucker home with them, the reactions to Danny being a ghost to be never revealed.

I FINALLY FINISHED THIS STORY!!!!!!!!!! The first multi-chapter story that I've ever finished is finally over. I've tried others before, but this is the first one I finished. I am so proud of myself. So, thank you for reading to the end. Got any comments on the story as a whole?


End file.
